The invention herein is particularly concerned with the provision of a wheeled cart adapted for the storage, transport and dispensing of baseball and/or softball bats and balls.
Conventionally, bats and balls are carried, rather haphazardly and awkardly, within flexible duffle bags and the like. At the site of the game, the equipment, if permanent racks are not available, will be laid out directly on the ground. The equipment will thus be exposed to adverse weather conditions, ground moisture, and the like. In addition, the equipment tends to get misplaced and is frequently underfoot.
A baseball equipment cart is presented in O'Reilly et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,223, issued Apr. 8, 1975. The O'Reilly cart, while adapted to accommodate bats and balls, does so on cantilevered supports and in a horizontal shelf-like compartment with the major portion of the O'Reilly cart taken to accommodate equipment other than bats and balls.
Golf carts of a variety of different forms and constructions are also known, as exemplified by the following two U.S. patents:
No. 3,707,279 Kaiser Dec. 26, 1972 PA1 No. 4,017,091 Wallen Apr. 12, 1977 PA1 No. 2,964,328 Muir Feb. 20, 1959 PA1 No. 3,591,194 Vega July 6, 1971
Carts with transporting wheels and internal partitions will also be noted in the following U.S. patents: